Glossary
Contents: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z This is a glossary of terms commonly used in''' HabitRPG'''. Press Ctrl+F or ⌘+F to search terms on this page. A * Achievements Special awards you earn doing various activities, such as helping out with HabitRPG or maintaining a streak for 21 days. * Avatar A graphic representation of the player used in the game, found in the upper left hand corner of the screen. You can customize your avatar on the Profile tab. C * Challenge To invite into competition or stimulate activity with difficulties. You can issue challenges for your party, guild, or within the tavern and you may use gems as prizes for these challenges. * Class The player's chosen profession within the game. * Coins Gold and Silver in-game currency that you earn completing tasks and spend in the Item Store. D * Dailies Tasks you must do daily or on scheduled days. If you do not complete a daily, you will lose health. * Drop A delivery of either an egg, a hatching potion, or a food item. E * Experience (XP) A measure of your character's success in building good habits. Complete your dailies, todos, and build good habits to gain experience. F * Fortify An item that can be purchased with Gems that allows players to reset all tasks to yellow (thus perhaps sparing themselves from death). G * Gamification Taking game mechanics and game elements to help user solve non-game problems. The techniques leverage a person's natural desire to win as motivation. * Gems Purchased with real money and used to purchase items in HabitRPG's market. * Goals A general term that encompasses habits, dailies, todos and, possibly, rewards. * Gold Coins In-game currency that you earn completing tasks and spend in the Item Store. * Groups A collection of users who are connected by some shared activity, interest, or quality. For example, high school and college students have a group (public guild) called The Scholars. HabitRPG offers two types of groups: guilds and parties. H * Habit tracking Forming new postive habits and breaking old negative habits through self-accountability. HabitRPG combines habit tracking and gamification to help you manage your habits. * Health A measure of your character's success in forming good habits. Failure to complete habits, or yielding to bad habits will cause you to lose Health. * Header Top section of the main page, appears above your task lists if it is not hidden. I * Inventory A place to keep your eggs, hatching potions, and pet food. M * Mana (MP) Magic power used to cast spells. Mana regenerates 10 points every day. * Mounts A pet that has been given food or a saddle, allowing it to grow up into something that your avatar can ride. O * Options Provides access to many options for configuring the game. P * Pets Companions that you create to accompany you on your journey. See Table of Hatchable Pets for a list of all the pets you can create. * Profile Change your avatar and check your stats. R * Reset Account or Reset A means to delete all the data in your account. Use with Caution! * Restore Allows players to restore health, experience, and other character attributes in the event a bug causes unwarranted death or loss. * Rewards Spend the gold you earn on custom rewards or armor and weapons S * Scoring In HabitRPG, there's no defined score by which to judge progress. Players can gain levels and become "stronger" or measure progress based on task completion and other metrics. * Settings In-game tab where you can change when your day starts, the language as well as password. You also have the ability to reset, restore or delete your character. * Silver Coins In-game currency that you earn by completing habits, dailies and todos. 100 silver coins = 1 gold coin. * Spells Abilities allocated based on a player's class that can be purchased in the item store for Mana. They provide positive benefits to the player and/or party. * Stable Where all your pets are stored. Can be accessed through the inventory * Streaks Number of consecutive days you successfully do one of your dailies T * Tags Short descriptions used to filter your tasks and rewards. * Task A general term that encompasses habits, dailies, and todos. * Tavern A place to rest and chat. Dailies don't hurt you while you're resting here. * Todos One-time goals. Looking for More? For more information and terms not mentioned here, please check out the Index page. Category:Content Category:Help Category:Browse